Taken
by Pnkrockprncess8
Summary: Things go from bad to worse for Nick and Greg. Slash
1. Chapter 1

He stared at the photos of the couple in front of him. "Why him?" He asked to the photo. "He doesn't love you like I do." He tore up the photos and threw them away. "He won't be a problem much longer. Sooner or later we will be together!" He said, turning his attention to watch the screen in front of him. "You'll see how wrong he is for you."

Nick focuses all of his attention on Greg's breathing. It scared him to death when he realized how close he was to losing Greg. The younger man was asleep in his arms now. He knew it wouldn't last long. The nightmares would come and he would be there to comfort him.

He blames himself for Greg getting hurt. He was right across the hall; close enough that he could have been in there with Greg and somehow stopped this from happening.

He looks down at Greg and smiles slightly. The younger man's chest slowly rises and falls. He has the most peaceful look on his face. Nick only prays it stays there; that the nightmares won't come back tonight. He runs a hand down Greg's cheek and Greg unconsciously moves closer to Nick. "I won't let anything happen to you." Nick promises in a whisper before slowly falling asleep.

Greg rolls over and finds the other side of the bed empty. He opens his eyes and sees Nick standing in front of the dresser. "Do you have to leave already?" He asks sadly. Nick still had to go to work even though he was on paid leave until he was well enough to return to the lab.

Nick turns around and nods. He sits down on the bed and gives Greg a small kiss. "Yeah, I have to leave in a half an hour." He says before giving Greg another kiss.

Greg puts his head down on Nick's shoulder. Nick can hear his heavy breathing and can feel his body shaking slightly. "Baby, are you ok?" He asks while running his fingers through Greg's hair.

Greg shakes his head back and forth. "No, my back hurts so badly." He tries to take his mind off the pain but it is too intense. "Oh god." It feels like fire is on his skin.

Nick gets up and goes to get Greg's medicine. He comes back with a bottle of water and two pills. He hands them to Greg who instantly takes them from Nick. "Thanks." Greg mumbles after he swallows the pills.

"Anytime babe." He placed a kiss on his forehead. He gently pulled Greg into his arms and made sure he didn't hurt him. He held Greg for a few minutes until the pain in his back subsided.

"You should probably leave for work now." Greg said staring at the clock that read 7:45 P.M. He saw the concerned look in Nick's eyes. "I'm fine, really." He said rolling his eyes. He loved Nick's over protectiveness but it got to be annoying at times.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked. "'Cus I can stay home if you want me to." 

"Go to work, If I need you then I will call you." Greg said laughing slightly.

"Ok, fine." Nick said giving Greg a kiss before standing up from the bed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now leave before you're late." Greg told him. Nick had been late to work everyday this week because of him. He felt guilty but Nick didn't seem to mind. He watched as Nick left the house and drove away.

Nick got another lecture from Grissom about being late to work. Grissom told him that if he was late again he would be suspended for three days without pay.

He walked back into the lab after coming back from a crime scene to see the place in a frenzy. He walked to the break room where the team was all sitting. He saw their worried faces and saw that Sara was almost in tears. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Grissom took off his glasses and studied Nick, deciding the best way to tell him. "It's Greg." He blurted out.

Nick's eyes went wide and his heart started racing. "What's wrong? Is he ok?" The questions flew out his mouth. He needed to know if Greg was ok. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to him.

Sara grabbed his hand and knew this was going to devastate Nick. "Greg was kidnapped." Tears were fresh in her eyes. Greg was like her little brother and with him gone everything seemed quiet and dull.

Nick gripped Sara's hand. "What! Are you sure?" He asked. This couldn't be happening. No, this was a dream and he was going to wake up next to Greg and everything was going to be ok. He closed his eyes and prayed this wasn't happening.

"We're positive, Nicky." Catherine told him as she handed him a package. "The kidnapper sent this."

Nick opened the package and pulled out a letter. Tears poured out of his eyes as he read the letter. "He stole what I love. He must pay until I can have it back. You aren't going to see him again. Your little lab rat will die. He'll pay for what he did. You'll finally see him for how weak and pathetic he really is. P.S: Don't come looking for me. You'll never find me."

Nick slammed his fist into the wall. "Son of a bitch!" He screamed. "How the fuck can this happen?" He asked angrily.

"We will find him. I don't care what the note says, we can find him." Warrick said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder to try and comfort him. "We won't let this sick son of a bitch get away with this."

Nick turned around and faced his team. Anger was shining in his eyes. "I have to get him back." His voice started to crack. Sara got up and wrapped her arms protectively around him. "I need him back, Sara." He didn't bother to wipe away the tears that came.

"We'll get him back. Nothing will happen to him." She whispered soothing words into his ear hoping it calm him down.

"She's right. This guy won't get away." Grissom told them. How could someone do this to Greg? He didn't deserve this, especially now. "Greg is strong, he's a fighter. He won't let his guy hurt him."

Nick nodded. He wanted to believe him. But Greg was weak now. His back was still in pain and Greg still had his injuries from the explosion. "I hope you're right." He whispered.

Catherine cleared her throat to get attention. "Let's get to work on finding Greg." She said picking up the letter. "I'll print this and see if I can find anything except for our prints. Sara and Warrick, why don't you two go to Nick and Greg's house and see if you can find anything? Nick and Grissom go and help them." She immediately took control of the situation. Someone had to stay strong and knew they would rely on her.

Everyone headed to work and prayed they would find something. They all wanted Greg back and weren't about to let anything happen to him.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2?  
Summary: The search continues. What will they find?  
A.N: Un'betaed so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry.

The drive to Greg and Nick's house was a silent one. Nick sat staring out the window watching the scenery pass him. It made his heart ache when he realized that Greg could be out there and they could have missed him. He was shaken out of his thoughts when the car stopped and Warrick gave him a slight nudge. "C'mon man, let's get this over with." Warrick knew that Nick wouldn't want to examine his house knowing that Greg was possibly taken from there. 

Nick got out of the car and stepped inside his home. He set down his kit and as he was opening it he looked around their apartment. Everything was on the floor; papers, pictures, magazines, books, and more. A few chairs were turned over. Nick noticed the bloody handprint on the door frame. He closed his eyes as he imagined what could have happened. "This place is a mess. Hopefully he left us some evidence we can use." He heard Grissom say. It was such a typical thing for Grissom to say.

"Greg fought him. He didn't want to let this guy win." Sara said as she rubbed a swab over a blood stain on the carpet. She watched as the swab turned pink. "The carpet is positive for blood."

Nick snapped on his latex gloves and noticed a dent in the bedroom door. He walked over to it to get a closer look of it. He ran his hand over it. 'What the hell happened here?' He wondered silently to himself. He was clueless as to what could have made this dent. It didn't look like any kind of typical weapon. "Hey Gris, take a look at this." He called out to his boss.

Grissom walked over to Nick and started to examine the dent as well. "Our kidnapper used something unusual to do this. I think that Greg must have had the door locked and the kidnapper used something heavy to open it. He must have wanted in there pretty bad." Grissom explained before turning to Nick. "We should check out the bedroom."

Grissom placed his hand on the doorknob and was about to turn the knob when Nick grabbed his hand. "Let me do this." Grissom nodded and stepped aside for Nick to enter the room.

Nick took a quick glance around the room. The lamp that was in the corner was now lying on the floor. Greg's books were scattered on the floor and random objects covered the floor. Nick noticed that a drawer on Greg's nightstand was partly open. He walked over to it. His breathing hitched in his chest when he remembered what Greg kept in there. He pulled the drawer open and noticed what was missing. Greg's gun. He closed his eyes and prayed that Greg was ok.

Nick shut the drawer and went back to examining the room. He saw blood on the corner of their dressers. He opened his kit and pulled out a swab and ran it over the blood. He closed the cap and placed it back in his kit.

He was trying his hardest to detach himself from the case. He was afraid that if he let his emotions out then he wouldn't be able to do the job, he wouldn't be able to find Greg.

He went back out of the room to find Warrick outside, Catherine in the kitchen, and Sara and Grissom in the living room. "Did you find anything?" He asked to the three CSIs.

"All we have is blood and a big mess." Sara answered. She saw the pain in Nick's eyes and it killed her. She was the first to know about their relationship and she saw how much they loved each other. She was amazed that Nick was handling everything this well. "Did you find anything?" She asked hoping that they could find something to help find Greg.

Nick shook his head. "I found some blood on a dresser. The bedroom is a mess also." He answered. "Other than the bedroom door, there isn't any damage done."

"Ok, so, maybe the kidnapper made this mess." Catherine theorized as she joined the group.

"To throw us off?" Grissom guessed.

Catherine nodded and saw Warrick come into the apartment with a grin on his face. "You found something?" She asked excitedly.

Warrick handed her the print tape. "Hand print on the window. Also, I found a show print underneath the window. I made a mold of it and hopefully we get a match."

Catherine grinned and let out a sigh of relief. "Run the print through AFIS and see if we get a match." She informed him before turning to Nick who had a blank look on his face. "Hey, you ok?" She asked him gently.

So many thoughts were running through Nick's head. Was Greg ok? Would they catch this guy? Would he kill Greg? Would they find Greg? It was almost overwhelming. "I won't be ok until we find Greg." He said. He grabbed his kit and walked outside. He leaned against the Tahoe and closed his eyes.

Sara moved to go to him when Grissom stopped her. "He needs some time to deal with this." He said simply. Sara, however, hated seeing one of her best friends hurting and wasn't about to accept what Grissom said.

"I know that, Gil." She snapped. "Who says he has to deal with it alone though?" She watched Nick through the window.

"Sara, Greg was just kidnapped." Catherine intervened.

"I know! But…" Sara started to say.

"I know you want to help him. But knowing that someone he loves will die if we don't find them in time must be killing him right now. He needs time to deal with the fact that Greg is missing and could possibly die. He doesn't need people going up to him and trying to comfort him. He needs Greg back." Catherine explained to Sara. She wanted to help Nick also but she didn't know what to say.

Sara sighed. "I'll take the swabs back to the lab and see if all the blood belongs to Greg."  
She picked up her kit and walked out to the Tahoe. Warrick went with her to take his prints to Jacqui. Nick stayed at his house with Catherine and Grissom to see if they missed anything. 

Sara walked down the halls of the lab and couldn't help but stare at Greg's lab. It was empty and quiet; the opposite of what it should be. No loud music was being played. Greg wasn't dancing. There was no coffee brewing in the break room. No quick chattering over nothing was being done. "It's disturbingly quiet around here." She heard Hodges say. "It's weird without Sanders here."

She dropped off the blood samples with Hodges and told him to page her when they were done. She walked off to Jacqui's lab and saw Warrick leaning over a computer.

"Did you get any matches?"

A.N: Like? Hate? Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Taken

Chapter: 3

Rating: Pg-13/R (language mostly)

Summary: The search is continuing and Nick isn't handling things well.

Sara blinked and stared at Warrick. His words were ringing loud in her ears. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She knew if she didn't then she would start yelling and panicking. "Tell me you're joking, Warrick." She asked angrily.

Warrick rolled his eyes at Sara. "Why the fuck would I joke about this?" He asked harsher than he meant. He was letting his anger on Sara. When he saw the results he wanted to be sick. This would just kill Nick.

Sara placed a hand on Warrick's forearm and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. This is just getting to me." She moved her hand and then massaged her temples with her fingers. "I'll call Brass and tell him what we found. Why don't you call Grissom?" She was almost out of the fingerprint lab when Warrick called out to her.

"What do we tell Nick?" He asked quietly. He knew this news would devastate Nick and he hated seeing him hurt.

Sara took a deep breath and turned around to face Warrick. "The truth. We tell him the truth. He deserves to know, no matter how much it will hurt." She then left the lab.

Nick was sitting in the break room. He had come back to the lab after driving aimlessly around the city. He had coffee brewing and the smell of Blue Hawaiian coffee filled his senses. Greg had left his bag, accidentally, at the lab. Just as he was pouring himself a mug he saw Warrick walk in holding a case folder in his hands.

"Hey Nick, how you holding up?" Warrick asked the Texan.

Nick shrugged and sat down on the couch. "Ok for now. It's getting harder and harder as the day goes on." He saw the nervousness on Warrick's face and saw the other man's glance keep going down to the case folder. "You guys find something?" He asked slowly. He hoped they found something that helped them get closer to finding Greg.

Warrick opened the folder and stared down at what it said before speaking. "We found a match in AFAIS to the handprint we found on the window." He handed the folder to Nick so the Texan could see the results for himself.

Nick's face went pale and he found it hard to breathe. "Ric, you sure this is right? He's in jail!"

Warrick shook his head. "I called the prison and they told me he escaped jail a few days ago."

Tears filled Nick's eyes. "Why would he do this?" He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. "Nearly killing me wasn't enough for him! He had to take Greg from me!"

Warrick placed a comforting hand on Nick's shoulder. "We'll catch him and save Greg. OK? Nothing will happen to Greg; this guy won't get away with this."

Nick suddenly stood up and punched the wall. "Son of a bitch! He could have been in our house for God knows how long! He had to know when Greg was alone and knew that he was weak."

"Hey man, calm down. Getting angry and taking it out on walls isn't going to help." His cell phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket quickly. "Sit and try and calm down, Nicky." He told his friend before answering his phone.

"Brown." He responded into the phone.

"Warrick, its Catherine." A female voice answered. "We found tire tracks on the road leading out of their driveway. Matched the tracks to a black Chevy pick-up truck belonging to a Brent Davidson. Guess who he is friends with?"

"Nigel Crane." He said simply.

"Right. So I think he was either in on the kidnapping or Nigel stole his car." Catherine said. "Brass is bringing him in. Let Nicky know, ok?"

"You bet. See ya." He flipped his phone shut and turned to face Nick.

"We're getting closer, Nick. We know what car the kidnapper drove and we have a suspect."

Nick let out a deep breath. "Brass bringing him in?" He asked. He was so close to catching this guy. They still had no clue as to where Greg was but they were closer to finding out. He felt his blood boil with anger when he thought about this guy. He needed Greg back, he can't live without him and the thought of losing him scared him more than anything.

Warrick nodded wondering what Nick was thinking. "Why?"

"I wanna there when they question him."

Brass stood in front of their suspect, Brent Davidson. "Do you know Greg Sanders?" He asked. Brent wasn't even nervous which made things a little more difficult for the police.

Brent shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nope, never met him."

"Really? Well, that's interesting because we found tire tracks outside his home and they match your car." Catherine said placing the photos of the tire tracks in front of Brent.

"Don't know how they got there." Brent said simply.

"Bull shit." Warrick said through clenched teeth. "You mean to tell me that you drove out of some stranger's driveway so fast yet you have no idea how they got there.

Brent remained silent and Brass was getting irritated. "So you never saw this guy before?" He asked again. He handed him a picture of Greg.

Brent shook his head. "I told you I never saw him. What does he have to do with this anyway?" He asked raising his voice to Brass.

"He was kidnapped earlier. We want to find him. So unless you want to face one pissed off CSI you better start talking. NOW!" Warrick said sitting across from the suspect.

Brent remained silent. "Oh I see how this works. You stay quiet and think you'll get off. Well, hate to break this too you but the longer to keep your mouth shut the longer you'll be here." Catherine was starting to get angry now. They were getting nowhere.

"Hey Ric, wanna bring Nick in? Maybe he can get something out of this guy." Brass asked. He placed a hand down on Brent's shoulder and gave it a very hard squeeze.

Warrick nodded and walked out of the room.

Nick stood outside the interrogation room and watched as they questioned the guy. He wanted to go in there and slam this guy into a wall and beat his head in until he told him everything he knew. He turned around when he saw Warrick leave the room.

"He ain't saying anything. Figured you might want to go in there." Warrick told Nick.

"It might end up getting pretty…uh, violent in there." Nick said as he dug his hands into his pockets.

Warrick let out a small laugh. "Brass and Catherine are in there. They'll make sure you don't go too far."

Nick opened the door to the interrogation room and saw the suspect leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't go too crazy." Catherine whispered to him. Nick nodded before sitting down across from Brent.

"So Brent, you want to tell me where you were yesterday afternoon?" Nick asked trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Home." Was all Brent said to him.

"You didn't go out driving or anything?" Nick asked.

"Nope."

Nick closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe. He opened his eyes and continued. "We'll find more evidence and if we find any evidence that ties you to the kidnapping I'll personally make sure that you're locked up for a long time."

Brent let out a snort and let his arms drop to his side. "The guy must be pretty damn important. No one gives a damn this much when someone is missing."

"Yeah, he's 'pretty damn important'." Nick said. "I know you know something. So you pretty start talking."

Brent shook his head. "If I knew something then I would tell you." He let out a loud laugh. "Some ass fucker can be cause a lot of trouble. Maybe it's best he's gone."

That sent Nick over the edge. He grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. "Listen you fucker, I don't give a damn about you. So for all I care you can rot and die in prison. But that's exactly where you're gonna end up. Like I said, If I find ay evidence that ties you this kidnapping I will personally make sure you rot in jail for the rest of your life." Nick let go of Brent and throw to the ground. Nick stormed out of the room. Catherine walked out behind Nick.

"I'm sorry Nick. We'll keep searching and we'll do everything we can to find Greg." Catherine told him outside the interrogation room.

"How?" He asked. "Two suspects; 1 isn't talking and 1 is missing. We're running low on evidence, Cath. How are we going to find him?" He asked as tears ran down his cheeks.

Catherine pulled him into her arms. "I don't know. But we will. We will do everything in our power to find him. I promise."

Nick sniffled and buried his head into her shoulder. "I love him. I about to go crazy here. I need him back. I don't know what I'll do if we don't find him."

Catherine ran her fingers his hair. "Don't worry. We'll find him."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Taken

Chapter: 4

Rating: PG (violence)

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to post! I have been busy with school. I needed something to get my mind off all the shit that has been happening lately where I live.

Greg's POV

His head felt as though it would explode. His body was throbbing with pain. He had no clue where he was and who brought him here. He looked around at his surroundings and all he saw was complete darkness. He heard footsteps coming toward him and he quickly closed his eyes, hoping that if he pretended to be asleep than maybe his kidnapper would leave him alone. How wrong he was!

Nigel walked into the room where Greg was being kept and saw the former lab-tech asleep. A smile appeared on his face as thoughts entered his head. He walked over to the younger man and kicked him hard in the chest. "Wakey, wakey Greg." Nigel said in a sing-song voice.

Greg had slowly opened his eyes and saw the man standing over him. He saw the hatred in the other man's eyes so he decided to stay quiet, for fear of pissing him off. "Aw, you're going to stay quiet today are you?" Nigel asked after a few minutes. Nigel kicked Greg in the stomach again but with more force. He laughed as Greg cried out in pain. "That's more like it."

Greg tried to get his breathing under control. He took a few deep breathes before talking. "Why am I here?" He asked softly, finally asking the question that had been on his mind.

Nigel frowned and kneeled down beside the younger man. Greg shuddered at the closeness of them and wanted to other man away. "You took something I want. Now, the only way to get it back is to get rid of you."

Greg shook his head frantically. "I didn't take anything."

Nigel reached out and grabbed Greg's throat and started to squeeze it. Greg tried to move his hands to remove the hands on his throat but realized that his hands were handcuffed behind his back. "Yes you did. Something I want very much. Now, like I said, the only way to get it back is to kill you."

"I…swear…I…didn't…take…any…thing." Greg managed to say. He gasped as the grip on his throat tightened. He couldn't breathe and knew that if this guy didn't take his hands off his throat then he would die.

Nigel shook his head. "I always thought Nicky made a very bad choice in choosing you over me. Now I'll have to make him see how right I am for him." Nigel stared at Greg as the former lab-tech's eyes widened in shock. "And how wrong you are." Nigel let go of his grip on his throat and left.

Greg took several deep breaths. He couldn't believe what Nigel had just confessed to him. He was in love with Nick? He knew that Nigel was obsessed with Nick, but love? He shuddered as the mental image of what Nigel would do to be with Nick entered his mind. He silently prayed that his team would find him and that Nick would be ok.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick paced around the break room. After the interrogation at the police station, his confidence in finding Greg sunk. He wanted to believe more than anything that they would find Greg but with the lack of evidence he didn't think that was possible.

Sara walked into the break room and went straight for the coffee. She didn't notice Nick in the room. After pouring a cup of coffee, she turned around and saw Nick lying down on the couch listening to his iPod, which she didn't even know he owned. She stopped and stared at him. His eyes were closed and he was softly singing whatever song was playing. She only caught pieces of the song.

_No one ever left me out in the rain  
Cold words still remain unspoken   
I never got lost, spent years in the dark  
You're here, now my heart's unbroken  
When I see your smile fill my soul again  
I'm unbroken_

She felt her heart break for Nick. How she was managing to stay strong was a shock because she felt like go crazy right now. She gently tapped his shoulder and gave him a small smile when he opened his eyes. "Hey Sara, I didn't know anyone was in here." He told her as he sat up.

"I just got here. I didn't mean to disturb you." She said as she sat down beside him.

Nick just shrugged and turned off his iPod, shoving it into his pocket. "So, did anything new come up?" He asked with a bit of hope.

Sara shook her head. "Sorry, honey. Grissom went back in and interrogated the hell outta our suspect. Either he really isn't involved or Nigel is paying him to keep quiet. No one is _that_ loyal for free."

Nick nodded and ran his hands over his face. "Nick, I love Greg, you know I do and I don't want anything to happen to him, but what if…" Sara stopped speaking, afraid to say the words.

Nick turned to face her, anger written all over his face. "But what? What if he's dead? God Sara, how can you think that? I'm not willing to admit he's dead until I see his dead body." Nick stood up to leave but Sara grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Nick, he's been gone almost 2 days. I'm just being realistic. Nigel threatened to kill him, who's to say he hasn't already? Can you honestly say you don't have any doubts?" She questioned to the older man.

Nick stared at Sara and had no idea what to say. He was so confused right now; he didn't know what to feel. "I don't know. I don't think that we'll find him soon but I don't think; I don't **_want_** to think he'll die."

Sara saw the tears in Nick's eyes. She understood how hard this must be on Nick. She knew that no matter what they needed to find Greg. No matter how long it took. She pulled Nick into her arms and tried to comfort him. "I'll talk to Grissom and Brass. We'll do whatever it takes to get Brent to talk. We **_will_** find him and he **_will_** be ok."

Greg's POV

He had no idea how long he had been sitting there in the dark. It felt like day, which turned out to be only a few hours. After the last encounter with Nigel Crane he hadn't been looking forward to the next one. He knew that he was pissed off at him and wanted to kill. He had a sickening feeling in his gut that he would get his chance sometime soon.

Greg flinched as he heard someone waling around. He figured that Nigel had finally come back. He listened carefully and thought that he had heard more than one set of footsteps. Greg sucked in a deep breath when he heard the footsteps getting closer.

"Why hello Greggy! I brought a friend and we wanted to have a little fun with you before you're dead." Nigel whispered in his ear when he entered the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in quite awhile. I've been really busy and haven't had enough time to write. Words in italics are thoughts.

Greg had to struggle to breathe. His lungs felt sore and he winced every time he took a breath. His head was throbbing and his body was in extreme pain. His arms and legs had cuts and bruises all over them. He knew he had least four broken ribs. Maybe that had something to do with his lungs hurting. He also had two black eyes and cuts over his face. Blood was all over the pavement beneath him. He knew he wouldn't survive another beating like that again.

Nigel had brought two men with him. He had known the minute he saw them that he was in trouble. They all had a look in their eyes of pure hatred. Nigel had instructed to do something and the next minute he was getting beaten.

Nigel stood back in the corner and watched the entire thing. Greg saw the repugnant smile on Nigel's face and Greg knew that Nigel was going to kill him and he was going to enjoy every moment of torture and pain until he was dead.

Greg saw Nigel's eyes lit up every time he screamed in pain. The pain that he was feeling was so intense and he silently wished he was dead just to escape this pain. He didn't care if the team found him. He didn't care about anything except for ending this pain and if he died then at least he would be better off than he is now.

When the men had stopped beating him, Greg couldn't move. He felt the blood on his skin and felt the cuts. His whole body was throbbing in pain. A part of him thought that maybe those men had killed him. When he opened his eyes and found he was alone, he knew that they would be back. This nightmare was far from over yet.

The last glimmer of hope that he had was crushed. The team wasn't going to get here fast enough. The next time they would see would be on a metal slab in the coroner's office.

Greg had kept hoping and wishing that Nick would come and rescue him but he didn't think that was going to happen.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing. He ignored the pain in his chest and ignored the burning and intense pain on his back. He stayed alert and kept checking to make sure no one was coming back.

Nick's hands were shaking as he downed his third cup of coffee of the night. He was getting more and more frustrated as the night wore on. They were no closer in finding Greg and they had almost no evidence as to who kidnapped him.

Nick sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands. _This isn't happening. He can't be gone. I don't know what I'll do if we don't find him._

Nick was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a sudden loud noise. He lifted his head up and looked around the break room. After seeing nothing, he turned around and looked out of the glass window surrounding the break room. He saw Sara rummaging through Greg's lab, knocking things over in the process.

He turned back and stared into his coffee cup. Thoughts of Greg flooded into his mind. Nick barely heard the blaring music being played throughout the lab. It sounded familiar to him but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before. His eyes widened in realization after listening to the song for a minute.

Marilyn Manson.

Greg's favorite CD.

Nick couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. Even though he hated the music, he couldn't help but feel a sense of calm come over him from listening to 'The Beautiful People'. Greg would listen to Marilyn Manson everyday. At work, at home, even in the car. Maybe because it was Greg's favorite that it helped calm him down.

Sara walked into the break room and headed straight for the coffee. "Sara, how come you played that?" Nick questioned her.

Sara smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. "The lab was too quiet, it didn't feel right. I had to "Gregify" the lab." She let out a soft chuckle. Her face suddenly turned serious. "Nick, it's been almost a week and we still haven't found Greg. Do you really think we'll find him?"

Nick narrowed his eyes and stood up to leave the break room. Every time someone would mention the thought of Greg being dead it would make him angry. How could they want to give up so easily? Didn't they want to find Greg? He would never stop looking for Greg. He wasn't going to believe he was dead until he found his body.

Sara jumped in front of the door to stop him from leaving. "Nick, don't do this. Don't push us away. We just want you to realize want is really going on. You act like you're going to find a live person and in our job that generally isn't the case." She let out a sigh and placed a hand on his arm, only to have him push it away. "We're still searching for him; we're doing everything we can. You know that. I just don't want you to get hurt when you find he's dead."

Nick's stare was blank and his breathing started to hitch in his throat. "Sara, say it was Grissom that was kidnapped." Sara was about to protest but he stopped her. "Would you just give up and say 'Oh, he has to be dead now. No use it trying to find him.'? Or would you do everything in your power to bring him back safe and _alive_?"

Sara let out a deep sigh. "Ok, I see your point. But I'm just trying to be realistic here."

"I know but Sara, being realistic is what's making you want to give up. It's what's making you forget that it's Greg and you see him as another victim." Nick left the break room without another word.

Sara closed her eyes and sighed. Nick was right. It was **_GREG_**. They had to find; no matter what. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Grissom's number. "Gil, I'm going back to the crime scene," she said as soon as he answered.

"Why?"

"To see if we missed anything; if we can find more evidence," She replied into the phone.

"Sara, we've been over that place a thousand times. We haven't found anything substantial. What makes you think you'll find something new?"

"Because I'm not about to lose Greg." She shut her cell phone and went to retrieve her kit before leaving to Greg's house.


End file.
